


Plot Bunny No. 7

by grayisnotacolour (grayisnotsocial)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Incomplete, No Beta, Not Alternate Universe, Not Canon Compliant, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayisnotsocial/pseuds/grayisnotacolour
Summary: just a random thing that i wrote a year or two ago while bingeing PotC. Unfinished, might continue it someday. Ends abruptly.





	Plot Bunny No. 7

“Commodore, I  _ really  _ must protest!” Elizabeth Swann walked quickly after Commodore Norrington, who was dragging away the pirate called Captain Jack Sparrow. Norrington handed him off to another, saying, 

“Carefully, Lieutenant.” Elizabeth turned to face Norrington, her back to the Captain, whose arms were being quickly shackled together.

“Pirate or not, this man saved my life,” she defended. The Commodore leaned toward her slightly, as though trying to push his words toward her.

“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.” raising his head from his tightly bound wrists, Jack said,

“It seems enough to condemn him.” 

Norrington’s eyes met his.

“Indeed.” 

The man finished tying Jack’s wrists, and turned and walked past Elizabeth. Jack grinned.

“Finally.” 

The Captain stepped forward and wrapped his chain around the woman’s throat. Elizabeth gasped, and the Commodore stepped forward worriedly, ordering his men to hold their fire. Jack smirked.

“I knew you’d warm up to me.”

The Governor’s daughter wasn’t struggling to get free, even though Jack knew he was pulling the chain hard enough for her to feel short of breath, perhaps enough to leave a bruise. He wondered why she didn’t fight against his hold.

At the same time, Elizabeth’s mind was racing. What should she do in this situation? She thought over all she knew about Jack Sparrow, Pirate Captain. He was a pirate, so he wasn’t averse to underhanded tricks. He was dishonest when he had to be, but seemed to enjoy watching people reach false conclusions based on his vague statements and misleading rhetoric. He had saved her life when he dragged her from the water, so he had some sort of integrity. Her mind stuttered. He had saved her life. And, as a woman of high standing, she was honour bound to fulfill that life debt. She made a split second decision to do so on her own terms, and hopefully cut off the Commodore’s affections in the process. Who would want a wife who assisted pirates in their escape from the law?

The girl stumbled forward slightly, and Jack let her, morbidly curious as to what she would do. Her apparent apathy towards being held hostage by a pirate intrigued him. He regretted his concession as she darted an arm forward and snatched his effects from a man- one of the idiots that had been guarding the dock, he noted- and drew his sword. He mentally scolded himself for allowing his hostage to get a weapon-  _ Jack, you idiotic bastard, that’s the basics- _ but then she did something unexpected. 

She ducked out from under his arms- successfully, as he was still in  _ bloody hell _ mode- and sliced through his chains before putting his blade in his right hand. He raised it to her neck instinctively as the Commodore moved to drag her to safety. The naval officer watched her put Jack’s effects on him in growing horror as the pirate held her as a  _ willing hostage,  _ oh the irony! He thought he understood why she was helping him, and if he was right, then she was smarter than she looked.

Elizabeth took off the gold necklace she was wearing around her neck and put in around Jack’s. As she was struggling with a buckle behind his back, she whispered in his ear.

“Go to the blacksmith’s shop that says J. Brown on the sign. Show the sober one- his name is Will- the necklace, and tell him that I asked him to hide you there. He should be able to supply you with a new sword, and I’m sure that you could manage to find Mr. Brown’s stash of rum.” She leaned back as she finished equipping him. Then she grabbed his sword, nicked his hat from another man, stuck it on his head, and pushed him behind her as she turned to stall the men behind her. He swung away on ropes as the Commodore tried to reason with the woman he wished to make his wife. As Jack swung out of sight, he heard the clash of metal as she yelled after him, 

“A LIFE FOR A LIFE, CAPTAIN!”

 

**_PIRATES AND WOMEN YO HO_ **

 

Elizabeth grinned snarkily as Jack was escorted into the cell opposite hers. He looked startled to see her. Once the guards had left, she leaned into the bars.

“You didn’t even make it to the shop, did you?” Jack scowled. 

“I was cornered in an alleyway. Why are you in here?” Elizabeth snorted.

“The Commodore saw the necklace and decided that I, too, was a pirate. My defending you and injuring at least five of his men probably didn’t help.”

Jack’s eyebrows drifted partially up his forehead.

“These idiots put away  _ the Governor’s daughter  _ because she fulfilled a life debt? And people wonder why I don’t consort with the Navy! What’d your father say in all this?” Elizabeth shrugged slightly.

“He seems to think I saved you out of some childish rebellion, and is leaving me here to teach me a lesson of sorts. I believe he plans on clearing me of charges the day I go to the gallows. Funnily enough, we’re both scheduled for tomorrow. I don’t fancy my father’s expression when he realises they aren’t going to let him anywhere  _ near _ me in the morning.” 

Jack laughed slightly.

“And I don’t suppose that you, as a local, know how to get out of these cages?” Elizabeth sat up.

“See that bench next to you? Pass it over.” Jack pushed it in her direction. She then picked it up awkwardly by the end and inserted it into the bars of Jack’s cage. As she levered it, causing the hinges to give, she said,

“You know the blacksmith I told you of, Will? He is probably my only friend- I believe he fancies me. He and I talk quite often, and he regales me with wondrous tales of things he has made. He helped to create these cells, and told me about them when he did. He said that, if you use something for leverage, it should come....  _ free _ !” She shouted the last word as the door to Jack’s cell popped off. He looked indecisive for a moment before he rolled his eyes and came over to pop open her cage. When they were both free of the metal bars, Jack ran to a wall and grabbed his ‘effects.’ He ran out of the jail. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but then ran after him as she saw guards coming down the stairs into the jail.

Elizabeth raced to catch up to Jack. When she did, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shop right next to them. She barred the door behind her. She shoved Jack into a chair, grabbed a bottle of rum and shoved it into his hand, and walked back through the shop.

“Will? Will? Are you here, Will?” His head, and then the rest of his body, appeared from the depths of the shop. 

“Elizabeth? What are you doing here?” He saw Jack. “Wait- are you the two they were talking about? They said something about two people being hanged tomorrow- a pirate and a woman who helped him.” He narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. “Elizabeth, what have you done?”

Elizabeth scowled slightly.

“The Captain here saved my life when I fell into the ocean because of those bloody corsets. He then proceeded to hold me hostage to try to escape when he was caught being suspicious on the docks due to his timely rescue. I assisted him in his escape, injuring several men in the process, and it was decided that my behaviour was suspiciously pirate-like. When we were held in cells across from each other, I helped him escape and he helped me escape. Now, I’m hoping that you’ll help us." Will began to protest.

“Elizabeth, how am I to-” Will was interrupted by the sounds of cannons being fired.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of this was basically just less of elizabeth scoffing at jack, because im a slut for a quick fluffy friendship. if i ever decide to continue this it'll pick up right where i left off and follow the events of the movie pretty closely, cos im not creative enough to think up my own inciting incidents.


End file.
